Prince of Darkness
by TigressOfDarkness
Summary: Jaci has dreams of this man, her Prince of Darkness, he comes to her once a month, then she meets a man, Severus, and her dreams progress to twice a month, twice a week, EVERY NIGHT, who is Severus? What is he hiding? R&R PLEASE FINISHED!!!
1. Default Chapter

Prince of Darkness Chapter 1 

She gasped, her Prince of Darkness was here, he was coming, like he did every time. She looked down, but already knew what she would be wearing, a black dress, sleek, off the shoulder, and had a long slit down her left leg, she wore elegant black shoes, and her long black hair was flowing freely down her back. 

_She looked up, there he was, coming to her, he embraced her, then took her right hand and began to dance with her. As they danced, she could feel his cloak embracing her as well, covering her in more darkness. He always wore that cloak, and it excited her, he seemed like a demon, and she was not afraid of him, if only she could see who he was. _

_She could never see what he looked like, and it angered her, if this man was to invade her dreams, she should be able to see him, but she couldn't. It was not her place to see him yet. He brought her closer to him, leaned down. _

_"I can show you things you've never seen before," he whispered, like he did every time, and every time Jaci shuddered with pleasure. She looked up, it was so dark! The only light in the room was the one that was focused on them, she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder as he lead her on and on. _

"Wow, that one was longer than usual," Jaci mumbled as she got up out of bed. She sighed and stretched like she did every morning. She sighed and moved to take a shower. She came out wearing a black tank top and jean shorts, her usual attire. She had a bowl of cereal for breakfast; she then grabbed her basket and walked out, barefoot as usual. 

She loved the market place, all the people, all the children, the noise, the smell. She grinned as she passed by some town folk that she knew, and she knew most of them, it was a small town after all. She walked up to her grandmother's spot and smiled as she saw she was there already, bright and early. 

"Hola abuela[I]," Jaci said, leaning over to hug her grandmother.

"Mija! Que ases aqui? Tienes que abrir la tienda[II]!" Coty said, Jaci rolled her eyes. 

"Grandma, you know as well as I do that I don't have to open until 9 if I choose to, and besides, I want some mangos, and I need some food, I'll visit you before I leave," Jaci gave a kiss to her grandmother on the cheek and walked off. Jaci smiled, she knew her grandmother would be mad because she had answered her in English, not that she couldn't understand it, but they lived in Mexico now, this was their home and she expected Jaci to speak in Spanish, but Jaci didn't always. 

"Hola Jaci[III]!" Jaci spun around, she smiled. 

"Hola Becca, como estas[IV]?" Jaci hugged her younger sister tightly. 

"Muy bien, pero tengo que compra unos[V]—"

"Mangos?" 

"Si!" They both laughed. 

"Well, grandmother is mad at me," Jaci said, as they walked to get the mangos.

"What did you do now?" 

"I answered her in English."

"Ahy Jaci, you're going to regret that."

"I can deal with it." Becca shook her head. "Oh, did you hear, there's a newcomer in town." 

"Really?" Jaci knew that she could depend on Becca to get all the gossip. 

"Yes, they say he's very mysterious looking, dressed all in dark colors. They say he's got an accent."

"That's what they say about us too!" Jaci said, rather angrily, she was annoyed already, she didn't like gossip as much as her sister did. 

"Don't get mad at me, that's what they said, and they say he's looking for spices and herbs, maybe he'll stop by your store/" 

"Maybe." They bought some mangos, and walked back to see their grandmother. 

"Hola abuelita," Jaci said smoothly. Coty glared at her. "I'll go open the store now, bye!" with that Jaci ran off. Becca shook her head, as well as Coty. Jaci walked back to her store/house. 

Back in America, when she was younger they had been well off, they didn't make a lot to be rich, but enough, but Jaci didn't care much for money or possessions. Then her parents told her they were moving to Mexico, to a little place by the sea shore, and Jaci was ecstatic, she loved Mexico, her heritage was there. But they didn't make well in Mexico like they did in America, soon Jaci moved out, she was old enough to be on her own now. So she bought a house and changed it completely. 

The original design was a kitchen, a small bathroom, a small bedroom, and a HUGE living room, but Jaci changed it all. She knocked down the living room walls, and placed windows all over the room, so it was a sun room, but it was her green house, that's where she kept her spices, the bedroom became an office, her bed was now in the kitchen, and she liked it like that, she had a small table to seat two and that's where she ate, then her bed was up against one wall of the kitchen. She kept her clothing in the office's closet. She had a dirt floor in the green house, all the other rooms had tile. She had no other possessions but a small radio and an old laptop computer that he parents had given her when she was in high school. And her books! Oh her books, she loved to read. She had wall to wall bookshelves that were almost full, and she was so proud of them, they were in every subject, but her favorite were of wizards, witches, werewolves, things that weren't real, and that could scare her, her top favorites were werewolves, vampires, and witchcraft. Jaci sighed happily, this was her place, no one but her own.

She placed the open sign on the door and walked to get a glass of water when she heard her door open and close. She sighed, time to argue with old ladies in Spanish about the prices of her herbs and spices once again. She walked over and saw a man, clearly the one that her sister had been talking about. 

He was looking around at the herbs that she had on one side, so Jaci got a good look at him. He wore black slacks, with a black silk T-shirt, he also wore a long black trench coat, even his shoes were black! Jaci shook her head; she would die in the all the heat. She looked at his hair, it was long and sleek, and it looked rather greasy, she wondered what it would feel like to touch it.  

"May I help you?" Jaci asked, since he was new and everyone said he had an 'accent', she thought maybe he could speak in English. The man practically jumped at the sound of English words being spoken. 

"You-you can speak English?" he asked, walking over to her. Jaci noticed how his coat billowed out behind him. Jaci could hear the accent in his voice that everyone talked about. 

"Yes, I can, may I help you?" Jaci asked, smiling slightly. The man sighed in relief. 

"You have no idea how happy I am, not that I'm insulting the Spanish language, I just can't speak a lot of it." 

"And I bet that you're not even from America," Jaci said, without thinking. She didn't like prying into other people's life, she was a very private person herself. The man smiled, and Jaci could tell that he didn't do that often. 

"And why do you ask that?" he asked, leaning onto the counter. Jaci looked down. 

"I'm sorry, that was out of line, I shouldn't have said that, what would you like me to help you with?" 

"No, no by all means, I didn't mind, and you're right I'm not from America, I'm from London." 

"Really?" Jaci's eyes went wide. "Wow, I've always wanted to go there I—" Jaci stopped, there she was, telling someone she didn't even know, one of her dreams. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Oh yes," the man took a slip of paper from his pocket. "I was hoping you had some of these in stock right now." Jaci took the paper from him, she scanned the list. 

"Yes, I do, in fact I have all of them if you need them right now." His face lit up. 

"Really? That's great, I've been to five different shops and no one's had them." Jaci smiled. Soon she had his herbs. "Thank you Miss—"

"Just call me Jaci." He smiled again. 

"Well, thank you Jaci, my name's Severus." With that he walked out of the store. Jaci felt something different, but she couldn't be sure of what. She sighed and went on with her day. 

_She gasped as he took hold of her once more and they danced in the dark room. She looked up at him, like she did every time, and she was so upset that she still couldn't see who he was, she sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. _

_"I can show you things you've never seen before," he whispered once more. Jaci shuddered. _

Jaci awoke suddenly. She quickly ran to her calendar. It couldn't be! She _always_ had that dream once a month, and now she's had it twice. She pushed her hair back. This couldn't be! 

_He's trying to tell me something, but what I don't know! I should tell abuela. _

Jaci quickly showered and changed into her regular black tank and jean shorts. She grabbed her basket and ran out. She growled in impatience as she saw that her grandmother wasn't there yet. She shook her head, she left her basket at her stand and then walked to the seashore, to think. She sighed and sat down on the cool sand and looked out at the ocean.  She was always awed by the waves crashing up on the shore, by the sounds of the seagulls looking for fresh food to eat, and the people walking off and onto the beach.  

Jaci felt as if she was being watched, so she turned her head. She smiled, she was right, she was being watched, by her cousin, Kristie. Kristie ran up to her and they hugged, then Kristie plopped down next to her. 

"How are you?" Kristie asked, digging her toes into the sand. Jaci sighed. 

"All right I guess, except for this darn dream," Jaci said. 

"The one that you have every month since you could remember?" Kristie looked up at Jaci rather bored. 

"Yes, except I had it again last night, and that's twice in one month." Kristie's eyes widened in surprise and Jaci smiled. Her entire family was very superstitious, they all tried hard to avoid cracks, not to spill salt, or drop silverware. Dreams were something that they believed in more than anything, dreams and the spirit world. 

"Wow, have you told abuela yet?" Jaci shook her head. 

"She wasn't there yet."

"She is now, come on we have to tell her." They got up and ran to the stand. Jaci sighed in relief as she saw her grandmother sitting there arguing with her mother like they did every morning. 

"Abuela, Jaci has to tell you something!" Kristie said, forgetting to speak in Spanish, Coty glared at her. 

"De que es?" 

"Her dream grandma! She had that dream last night, that's twice in one month!" Kristie said, forgetting again to speak in Spanish. Coty and Emma, Jaci's mom, gasped. 

"Is it true Jaci?" Emma asked. Jaci nodded. Soon she was ushered back to her house and her grandmother blessed her about four times. Jaci rolled her eyes. 

_Lot of help they were. _

She sighed and opened up the shop. As the day went by, she looked for her strange visitor, but he didn't come. Jaci shook her head. She shouldn't care about him, he was a customer, she'd probably never see him again, but she couldn't get him out of her head. 

Jaci walked over to her door and thankfully placed the closed sign on the door. She looked up at her calendar, it was August, well the last day of August, she shook her head. She went to bed and was fast asleep; thankfully she didn't dream anything at all that night. 

  


* * *

[I] Hello Grandmother

[II] Daughter! What are you doing here? You have to open the store

[III] Hello Jaci

[IV] Hello Becca, how are you? 

[V] Fine, but I have to buy some-- 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

_"I can show you things you've never seen before," he whispered and Jaci shuddered. He brought her closer and led her on. "That is if you want to see them," Jaci looked up at him, even though she couldn't see him, shocked, he had never said that before. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes." _

Jaci awoke, stunned. That had never happened before, she had never talked, and he had never said anything more than _"I can show you things you've never seen before,"_, it was so strange! She decided not to tell anyone in the family, they would think she was strange. 

_Well at least it's September and not August or else that would be three times in one month!_

Jaci got up out of bed and dressed, she checked her calendar though, it was September 20, and she still hadn't seen _Severus_ from London. She shook her head. 

_STOP thinking about him already!_

The bell rang to her shop and she looked up and caught her breath, there he was! He was dressed in the same thing he was when she first saw him, and she noticed that he looked awesome in it. He smiled as he saw her. 

"Hello," he said. 

"Hello, I didn't think you'd be back," 

"Your herbs are the best I've had in a while, and I need more, in fact I need whole shipments of it." Jaci's eyes grew wide, no one had asked her for that. 

"R-really?" Severus nodded. Jaci grinned. "Wow, this is cool, when do you need them?" 

"Well, I need one every month, until the middle of June, after that I wont need it until September starts, well I wont need the shipments, I'll only need a few for July and August." 

"Ok, why don't you come into my office." Jaci led him through the back to the old bedroom; they sat down and discussed the plans. Afterwards he smiled. 

"Thank you," he said, shaking her hand, Jaci felt a shock, and she was pretty sure he felt it to, because the next thing he said, she didn't expect. "Would you like to go and get a drink with me?" Jaci looked at him blankly. 

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

"Would you like to go and get a drink with me?" Severus repeated the question slowly this time. Jaci smiled. 

"I guess, let me just close for lunch." They walked out and Jaci placed the sign on the door and locked it. 

"Where do you want to go?" 

_Anywhere but the family restaurant, please, please don't choose the—_

"That place seems nice," Severus said, pointing to the family restaurant, Jaci sighed, she smiled. 

"Yes, why not there?" they walked in and her brother, Johnny, was the host. He raised his eyebrows as they walked in. 

"Hola Johnny," Jaci said grimly. He smiled. 

"Hola Jaci, table for two?" he asked. Severus nodded. Johnny led them to the table, again he raised his eyebrow as Severus held the chair out for Jaci and pushed it in for her. 

"Our waitress, _Kristie_, will be here to serve you soon," Johnny said. 

"Thank you Juan, now why don't you go and tend to the _other_ guests?" Jaci said, glaring at him, Johnny grinned. 

"Oh but big sister, you're my biggest concern." With that Johnny walked off. 

"Big sister?" Severus asked, grinning. Jaci shook her head. 

"It's the family restaurant," Jaci mumbled. Severus chuckled. Jaci looked down at the menu. "You don't mind that I have lunch do you?" 

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing." Severus lifted up his menu and gave a silent prayer of thanks that it was half Spanish half English. 

"Uh, I think I'm gonna have the Chicken Alfredo." Jaci placed down her menu and looked around the place. She inwardly groaned as she saw Kristie walking up to them, a big grin on her face. 

"Hello I'm Kristie and I'll be serving you today," Kristie said. "Are you ready to order?" 

"Yes, I'll have a coke, and a Chicken Alfredo, tell whoever's cooking back there that I want extra spice," Jaci said. 

"Duh," Kristie muttered under her breath. She turned to look at Severus. "And you sir?"

"Uh, I think I'll have the Chicken with Rice, and a water please." Kristie nodded. 

"You know Jaci, he's in for a treat, grandma decided to cook today," Kristie said. Jaci gasped. 

"Not uh!' Kristie nodded. "Oh! Tell grandma that I'm here and for her to give me a little plate, _please!_" Kristie laughed. 

"Sure I'll tell her." With that Kristie walked off. Severus looked at Jaci. 

"As you can tell, my grandmother cooks awesomely." Severus laughed. Just then the radio turned on and Johnny's voice could be heard. 

"And now it's time for our music lunch hour, please enjoy!" Johnny said. Jaci smiled, Johnny loved to do that, and with his collection of CDs, you could ask him to play anything and he would. Just then Jaci heard a familiar song she gasped. 

"Oh my God! I haven't heard this song in ages!" she swayed gently to the music. She sang along with the song. "_When I look into your Spanish eyes, I know the reason why I am alive, and the world is so beautiful tonight. It's a place I've never been and it comes from deep within and it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize, knowing all I have to do is reach out my hand to you anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes."_ She stopped when she realized that Severus was gazing at her. She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry." 

"No, don't be, you—you sing very nice." Severus smiled. In fact, he was entranced with her singing. "And the song is wonderful." Jaci nodded. 

"I have to agree with you on that one." Just then Kristie walked up to them, with their drinks and their food. 

"Hope you enjoy, see you later Jax," with that Kristie walked off. Jaci tore into her small plate of chicken with rice. Severus looked at her curiously as she ate it like she hadn't eaten in weeks. 

"Mmm, that's so good, I love grandma's rice and chicken," Jaci said, as she finished the last bite. Severus smiled. 

"Yes, it is delicious." Soon they were finished. Jaci looked at him and smiled. 

"So—why all the herbs?" 

"I need them, that's it." Severus closed that conversation quickly. Jaci winced. 

"Sorry, it's your business not mine." Severus sighed. 

"Well Jaci, I'm sorry to say, but I have to go already, I've been out way too late, and I have to get back to work." 

"Oh, all right." Severus paid for the check. "Thank you, you didn't have to." Severus smiled. 

"But I invited you, yes I did." Jaci laughed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

_"That is if you want me to," her Prince of Darkness whispered into her ear. Jaci shuddered. _

_"Really?" _

_"Yes." He looked down at her, even though she couldn't see his face. He held her tighter. _

Jaci sat up, gasping. She ran to her calendar. 

_No, no, no!  This isn't supposed to happen, not supposed to happen! _

"No!" Jaci ran back to her bed and threw the covers over her head. She had the dream Monday, Tuesday, and she thought that was it, but no, today was Wednesday! She shook her head. "This can't be happening! Because if it is, this means—it's a sign." 

Jaci took a deep breath and went back under the water. She loved snorkeling, it was her favorite thing to do, and today she needed a break. She had closed the shop down, didn't go see her family and ran to the docks to rent gear. She surfaced again and sighed. She had to think about this dream, about that man, who was he? What could he want? She shook her head and dove back under the water. 

He watched her from afar, taking in the beauty of her under the water, muttering to herself. He smiled. She was so wonderful, he didn't deserve her, nor could he take her. She wasn't like him and he was sure she would never want anything to do with him. She was too happy in her own little world and he didn't want to take that away from her, besides he had to find out who the woman in his dreams were. 

_That's who concerns me the most, not her. _

But even as he told himself that, he knew it wasn't true, he wanted her as well, he wanted her badly, but he couldn't, he mustn't. Besides, the woman in his dreams, she was who he wanted more, more than ever. He sighed, with a turn of his coat, he was gone. 

Jaci surfaced, she could have sworn that someone was watching her, that they had been standing on the beach, looking out at her, but she was just being stupid. She shook her head. 

 _You've got to stop this girl; you're going to go insane. _

She took a deep breath and dove under the water. 

_"Really?" he asked. _

_"Yes," she answered him. He brought her closer. Jaci didn't know what he was going to do to her, but she didn't care. She gasped as she felt lips at her neck. He was kissing her there, gently at first, then harder. She cried out as he bit into her neck softly. _

"Jaci! Jaci! Aqui estoy[I]!" Jaci groaned as she heard her grandmother woke her up. 

"Ahy voy abuelita[II]!" Jaci yelled. She got up and showered quickly, then dressed. When she was ready she found her grandmother in her kitchen, making food. 

"Come and eat Jaci," Coty said. Jaci's eyes went wide as she heard her grandmother speak English. 

"Why—"

"Because nobody's here." 

"Oh, ok." Jaci sat down to eat. She was discussing things with her grandmother when her fork fell. 

"Ahy mija, now a man's going to come." Jaci rolled her eyes. 

"Grandmother, you've told me that all my life and I-" 

"Hello?" they heard the door to the shop open, and a male's voice carry through. Coty looked at Jaci smugly. 

"Lucky shot," Jaci muttered. She got up and ran to the shop. 

"Oh, Severus hello," Jaci stopped short when she saw him there, dressed in all black as usual. Severus smiled. 

"Hello Jaci," he began to walk to her, his cloak billowing out behind him once more. Just then they heard someone scream. Jaci turned around and saw her grandmother with a bottle of holy water in her hand. 

"THE DEVIL! THE DEVIL!" Coty yelled, with that she began to throw holy water onto Severus over and over again, until he was almost drenched in it. 

"Grandma, no!" Jaci yelled. She sprang forward and took the bottle from Coty. 

"Jaci, it's the devil!' 

"No grandma, no, his name is Severus!" Jaci yelled. Coty looked at Severus curiously. 

"But he's dressed in all black and doesn't get that cold here in October! And his hair, it's black as well, he looks like the devil!" 

"Grandma have you seen the devil?" 

"Uh—I--," Coty stuttered. 

"No, abuelita, por favor[III], go to the family restaurant, go to your stand." Coty looked mad.

"Fine, fine!" with that Coty brushed past the wet Severus and left. Jaci shook her head. 

"I am so sorry about that," she said. To her surprise, Severus burst out laughing. 

"She thought I was the devil?" he asked, wiping his wet hair from his face. Jaci nodded. "That's hilarious!" Jaci smiled, come to think of it, it was pretty funny. She laughed along with him. When they both finished, Jaci noticed he was shivering a bit. 

"Oh your clothes!" she shook her head. "Here, give me your coat and your shirt, let me dry them for you." Severus looked at her curiously. "Ok, if you want to keep your shirt on fine, but it's drenched." Severus shook his head. Jaci walked to the door and put the 'Closed' sign on the door. "Come into the kitchen, it's warmer there." Severus nodded. He followed her through the rest of the house. He soon handed her his coat and his shirt. "I'll be right back." 

Jaci walked off to go and put his things in the dryer and Severus sat down at the table. He ran a hand through his damp hair, wishing he had a towel and soon Jaci was handing one to him. He smiled up at her. 

"Thank you," he muttered and began to run the towel through his damp hair. 

"Again, I'm sorry." 

"Don't worry about it." Jaci smiled, and then walked to the stove. 

"Do you want something to drink?" 

"Uh, sure, anything but water." Jaci laughed and served him some coke and sat across from him. She watched him as he finished drying his hair. She couldn't help but stare at him, he had a wonderful body, but he was very pale. Jaci wished that he would go out in the sun more often, a nice tan would make him more attractive than he was now. 

Severus had a feeling Jaci was looking at him and he blushed. Jaci smiled, she could tell easily that he was blushing. When Severus was done drying his hair, he draped the towel over his shoulders. 

"Ok, you have about thirty minutes to kill, what do you want to talk about?" Jaci asked him, taking a swing of her coke. 

"First of all, I want to ask you what this is," Severus said, looking at the coke. Jaci raised her eyebrow. 

"You've never had coke before?" Severus shook his head. "Boy do I pity you." Severus smiled. He took a cautious sip. 

"Hmm, it's good." 

"I know, my favorite thing to drink besides water." Severus laughed. Jaci looked at him. "Ok I'm sorry I have to ask, even though it's none of my business, and you don't even have to answer me, I just need to ask. What do you do for a living?" 

Severus sighed. He looked down at his coke and swiveled it a bit. "I'm—well I'm a Professor." 

"Really? That's so cool. Ok, next question—" it went on for a while, until Jaci heard the dryer beep. "Be right back." She jumped up and ran to the dryer. Severus smiled. He removed the towel from his neck and stood to hang it on the door, just as Jaci ran back in.  She fell into his arms. 

"I'm sorry," she muttered, pulling back. Severus smiled. 

"Don't be, it was my fault." Severus held her at arms length. 

"Uh, here's your clothes," Jaci handed the neatly hung shirt and jacket. Severus took it and put it on the table. 

"Later," he said. He pushed her up against the door and Jaci gasped. "I'm sorry, but I have to, I can't resist," Severus muttered a breath from her lips. He gently lowered his head and placed his lips on hers. Jaci gasped and he took her entirely. Jaci groaned and brought him closer to her. He claimed her lips and Jaci shuddered. 

When Severus pulled away, Jaci looked down. Severus lifted her chin to make her look in his eyes and for the first time she noticed that they were black. Her eyes went wide and she put her hand on his cheek. 

"Your eyes, they're, they're black," she whispered. Severus nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "I never noticed before." She lifted her hand higher and brushed through his hair. "It's so soft."  Again Severus nodded. 

"I should go shouldn't I?" he asked hoarsely. Jaci shook her head. 

"No, you shouldn't." 

"No, Jaci I can't do this, I'm sorry."  He turned and put his shirt and coat on. "I'll-I'll see you in December." With that he left. Jaci sat down on a chair before her legs gave away. She shook her head. 

  


* * *

[I] Jaci! Jaci! I'm here!

[II] I'll be right there Grandmother!

[III] Grandmother, please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_Jaci held onto him as he began to kiss her neck gently at first. She cried out as he bit into her neck. _

Jaci sat up. She shook her head. She got up and wrapped her blanket around her. It was getting so cold now. Christmas was a week from today, and she was closing up the shop to take the whole week off, but—well Severus hadn't come by yet. 

_Well that's just too bad for him, I'm closing up tomorrow whether he's here or not. _

She quickly showered and dressed, but instead of her usual shorts and tank, she put on red jeans, black shoes, and a green sweater, since it was the holidays. She sighed and walked over to the door and put the open sign on it, and unlocked the door. Then she went to do her daily routine of checking and watering the herbs and spices. She heard the door open and close. 

"Ahy voy," she called over her shoulder. 

"Now Jaci, you know I don't understand Spanish," Severus voice flew out to meet her. Jaci froze. She turned to look at him, eyes wide with shock. He smiled and Jaci's heart fluttered. He walked over to her and Jaci could smell cologne, she breathed it in deeply. "You're not wearing shorts and a tank anymore," Severus noted. 

"No, it's too cold for that," Jaci said. She sidestepped him quickly and went to go behind the counter. "I've got your things, here." She handed him it, but he didn't take it. Instead he walked over to her and ran a hand through her hair. 

"Your hair's still wet."

"Yes, because I just showered." Severus smirked. She was being cold, and he understood. He had left rather coldly the last time they had met. 

"It feels nice, and it smells good." He looked down at her and noticed that her breath was just as shallow as his. He slowly lowered his head and brushed his lips with hers. Jaci stiffened. 

"No, I—"

"Shh, don't think," he muttered. He pulled Jaci closer to him and lowered his lips onto hers once more. Jaci leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He growled and brought her closer to him. 

Someone cleared their throat and Jaci and Severus pulled back. Jaci looked at the door and groaned. She shook her head and ran a hand through the hair Severus had tousled. 

"Now Jaci, that's no way to greet your niece," the woman standing at the door said. 

"What niece?" Jaci muttered under her breath, and Severus heard her. He looked at her curiously. 

"And who's this?" the woman asked, walking over to Severus. She was a blonde, with green eyes. She was dressed very business like, and she stood out in a crowd here. She held out her hand. "Andrea Smith," she purred. 

"Severus Snape," he said, shaking her hand briefly. Jaci shook her head. 

"_What_ are you doing here? I thought you were out in New York making your riches or something," Jaci said coldly. 

"Oh I am, but I thought I'd come down and visit you all, I can see you're," she looked around wrinkling her nose, "getting along," she managed to say. 

"And we're getting along together, the family is closer than ever, so I suggest you go back to New York and leave us be," Jaci said sternly. 

Now Severus understood. Jaci wasn't jealous of the money, she was upset that this—woman had left the family behind, and by the way she talked, acted, stood, and dressed, she was snobby. 

"Now, now Jaci, come on be polite, invite me for a drink, for lunch, I'm sure _Severus_ wouldn't mind," Andrea said, looking him up and down, she winked at him. He looked at her half shocked and half disgusted. He moved closer to Jaci and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"Andrea, I invite _family_ for lunch or a drink, I invite _friends_ for lunch or a drink, but not you," Jaci said. 

"And you invite your boyfriend as well, huh?" Andrea said, raising an eyebrow. Jaci glanced at Severus. 

"Actually, I do the inviting, and we were just going to go lunch, so if you don't mind _miss_," Severus said. Andrea glared at him. She walked out of the shop. Jaci walked out with Severus and locked up. They walked to the family restaurant, with Andrea right behind them. Severus took Jaci by the hand as they walked into the restaurant. 

"Hola Jaci," Johnny said. Then he noticed that she and Severus were holding hands. He glared at Severus as he lead them to a table. 

"_Kristie_ will be serving you soon," Johnny said. He glared again as Severus held the chair open for Jaci and pushed it in as she sat. Then he walked back to the front of the restaurant and yelled. "NO NOT YOU!" with that he ran into the kitchen. 

Jaci and Severus tried not to laugh as they saw Andrea stalking into the kitchen were more yells could be heard, mainly curses and screams of "GET AWAY!" Jaci looked over at Severus. 

"Thank you, you didn't have to put up a show for her," Jaci muttered, looking down at her plate. Severus smiled. He leaned over and grasped her hand in his. 

"Who said I was putting up a show?" he whispered. Jaci's eyes went wide and she licked her lips. 

"What did you say?" 

"Who said I was putting up a show?" he said loudly this time. His grip on her hand tightened a bit. 

"Do you really mean that?" 

"Yes, I do." He leaned over and kissed her gently. Then they heard someone clear their throats. Jaci growled as she saw it was Kristie, grinning. 

"Hey you two, what do you want to eat this time?" Kristie asked, smirking. 

"Two Rice with Chickens and a coke and water," Jaci growled. Kristie grinned. 

"Actually, change the water to a coke," Severus said. 

"Sure thing, your food and drinks will be up in a sec," Kristie said and she turned and walked to another table. 

"Coke?" Jaci teased. Severus smiled. 

"Well it's better than pumpkin juice," he said, before he could think to stop himself. 

"Pumpkin juice?" Jaci asked curiously. "That sounds really nasty." He smiled. 

"It is," he admitted. 

"Thank you for lunch," Jaci said, as she and Severus walked back into her shop. Severus smiled. 

"You're welcome." 

"Hey, what are you doing for Christmas?" Jaci asked before she could stop herself. Severus raised his eyebrow. Jaci blushed. "Sorry, forget I asked." 

"No, I'm not doing anything."

"Really? Well do you want to come over to my house, we're having Christmas at my cousin's though." Severus smiled. 

"I would love that." Jaci smiled. "And a question." 

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jaci grinned. 

"I thought I already was." Severus laughed. He brought her close. 

"Yes, you are," he muttered close to her lips. 

"So sure are you?" 

"Yes." He kissed her. 

Jaci sighed as she got ready for the Christmas dinner. She was really picky, she had already discarded three outfits. She shook her head. She finally decided on a red silk shirt that was cut a bit low and showed some of her stomach and black slacks with black dressy shoes. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She decided to leave her hair loose and flowing down her back. There was a knock at her door and she ran to it. 

"Hel—" Jaci stopped short as she saw who it was. She shook her head. 

"What, not happy to see me?" Freddie, her cousin asked. Jaci growled. 

"Freddie! You have to leave, my date's coming." Freddie raised his eyebrow. 

"Date? You're going _out_ on Christmas?" 

"NO! I'm taking him to dinner at your house." 

"Oh, well your mom sent me to come and pick you up." 

"That's really sweet cousin, but leave!" Freddie laughed. He turned around and walked straight into someone. 

"Sorry," Severus mumbled. 

"No, my fault," Freddie said. He turned to look at Jaci.   "Is _this_ your date Jax?" Freddie teased. 

"Freddie!" Jaci yelled Freddie laughed. He turned back to Severus and held out his hand. 

"Hello, my name's Freddie, as you could tell and I'm Jaci's cousin," Freddie said as he shook Severus' hand. 

"Severus Snape, pleased to meet you." 

"Wow, Severus Snape, sounds like a serial killer's name," Freddie remarked. Jaci groaned. 

"Federico Madrigal IV!" Jaci yelled. Freddie winced at the sound of his full name. 

"All right, I'll see you guys there." With that Freddie ran down the five blocks to his house. Jaci shook her head as she watched him disappear. 

"I'm sorry about that Severus," she said, greeting him with a hug. Severus smiled. 

"Don't be, I like your family, with the exception of An—" Jaci put a finger to his lips. 

"Don't even speak her name, please." He nodded. Jaci smiled. She stepped back to inspect him. "Wow, I've never seen you in any shirt but black." Severus blushed. He was wearing a tight dark green shirt with black slacks and black shoes, but he didn't have a coat on. "Where's your coat? It's very cold." Severus smiled. 

"Not as cold as it is in London." Jaci laughed. "Come, let's go, and you look beautiful, have I told you that?" Jaci blushed and shook her head. "More of a fool I am," Severus said. Jaci laughed. She locked up her house and took his arm. They walked down to Freddie's house. Jaci walked in and was greet with shouts of Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, etc. Jaci smiled. 

"Hey look, it's Severus!" Freddie walked over to them, he took Severus by the shoulder. "I'll go just and introduce him to your dad, shall I?" 

"NO!" Jaci took hold of Severus' arm. "Freddie if you don't leave him alone right now I swear I'll-"

"You shouldn't be swearing," a deep voice said behind Jaci. She froze. 

"I'm sorry daddy, I wont do it ever again, I promise, as long as Freddie leaves me alone," Jaci muttered. She turned to face her father, letting go of Severus' arm. 

"That's a good girl, now—" the man looked over at Severus. 'Who is this?" 

Severus looked up at the man and could easily see that he was Jaci's father. Jaci looked so much like him, the jet black hair, the intense gaze, the only thing that differed was that Jaci was a female and that her eyes were green not brown. But come to think of it, Johnny, the host at the restaurant looked exactly like this man. 

"This is my boyfriend, Severus Snape," Jaci said. Severus extended his hand. The man looked down at him. Jaci rolled her eyes. "Severus, this is my father, Juan Bernardo Leza." Now Juan shook Severus' hand. 

"Pleased to meet you sir," Severus said. Juan nodded. 

"Ok, daddy, if you don't mind, I'll just take Severus to the living room," Jaci said. Juan raised his left eyebrow, and Jaci did the same thing. Juan laughed and kissed his daughter's forehead. 

"All right then," he said. Jaci smiled. She took Severus' hand and led him away. 

"Sorry about that," Jaci said. Severus smiled. 

"Intimidating, isn't he?" a voice behind them asked. They turned spotting Johnny grinning.   "Severus, isn't it?" Johnny asked, shaking Severus' hand. 

"Johnny, right?" Severus said. Johnny nodded. "So," he looked at Jaci,  "You look like your father," Severus said, turning to looked at Johnny. 

"Thank you," with that Johnny walked off. 

"So, is Johnny the only sibling you have?" 

"No, I have a younger sister as well, Rebecca, but we call her Becca," Jaci said. 

"Oh," Severus said. He tried not to gasp as they walked in the living room. It was huge! Not to mention it was full of people, men, woman, children, babies crying. "Is—is this your _whole_ family?" 

"Yes, we're probably missing two or three people," Jaci said. Severus looked at her shocked. "Well, we're a big family." 

"No kidding." Jaci laughed. Just then Johnny began to play music. Jaci swayed to the songs, until she heard one that she loved.

_"Here I am, broken wings, quiet thoughts, unspoken dreams, here I am alone again, I need her now to hold my hand,"_ Jaci said softly, swaying to the music. She smiled as she saw her father and mother begin to dance to the slow song, then more and more family members joined in. Severus looked down at Jaci and saw how she was gazing at the dance floor. 

"Do you want to dance?" he muttered into her ear. Jaci smiled up at him and nodded. He took her hand and lead her into the middle of the dance floor, then he wrapped his hands around her waist and she around his neck. They were soon dancing together. Jaci put her head on his shoulder, so he could hear her gently sing. 

_"__It's the way she makes me feel. It's the only thing that's real. It's the way she understands. She's my lover, she's my friend. And when I look into her eyes it's the way I feel inside. Like the man I want to be. She's all I ever need." _Soon the song ended and Severus was about to pull away when he heard the next song start, and he didn't want to let go of Jaci, just yet. 

Soon the song ended and Johnny passed a microphone over to Juan. He smiled as everyone began to clap. 

"Ok, dinner will be served shortly, we'll have Juan play another song," he looked over at his son, who grinned, "and then we'll have our feast." Everyone clapped again. They laughed as Johnny put on a Christmas carol and they began to sing along. Jaci felt a tug on her shirt and she turned around and squealed. She hugged Kristie tightly. 

"Come on, let's go get our seats," Kristie said, not even noticing Severus, Jaci nodded. Kristie turned and ran over to a room, Severus and Jaci followed. 

"Where are we going?" Severus asked Jaci. 

"To the kid's table, where else?" Jaci laughed at the weird look Severus gave her. "We're the kids, we're not the adults here Severus, don't worry, the babies stay with their mothers and the children eat somewhere else, but we're the kids." Severus continued to look at her weird, but just continued to follow her. Soon they were seated and more and more people joined the table. 

After praying they began to serve themselves. The night ended with unraveling gifts. Jaci walked up to Severus nervously. He smiled at her. 

"I've—I've gotten something for you," Jaci muttered. 

"Really?" he asked.  She nodded. "Great, because I've gotten something for you." Severus grinned and Jaci laughed. They swapped gifts. Jaci opened hers and gasped.  It was a beautiful silver necklace, with a little snake and a plant on it. She grinned. Severus opened his gift and stared at it. 

"Don't you like it?" Jaci asked worriedly. Severus smiled quickly. 

"I love it, I've just never had one before," he admitted. 

"Really?" Severus nodded. He looked down at the silver necklace that had a little four-leaf clover on it. "I saw it and imagined how it would look on you, here." Jaci took it and turned him around. Soon he felt the smoothness of the chain around his neck, and Jaci talking into his ear. "It looks wonderful from back here," she muttered. She kissed his neck gently, then moved to kiss his jaw, then she stepped back and grinned. "And it looks perfect from here." Severus laughed. 

"Well, now it's my turn," he took the necklace from Jaci. He placed it around her neck and fastened it. He kissed her below her ear. "I'll bet it looks gorgeous on you," he muttered. Jaci shuddered, she loved his voice, and it sounded so deep, so familiar. She turned around in his arms. "Yes," he said firmly, "it does." Jaci grinned. She kissed him. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

_Jaci looked up at her Prince of Darkness as he moved to her, took her into his arms, whispered the words he always did to her. _

_He sounds so familiar. _

_Jaci cried out as he bit into her neck. She was shocked when he pulled back and began to kiss around where he bit. _

Jaci sat up, it was March now, and she was having the same dream every night, but now she thought of something. She hurried out of bed and ran to her 'office.' She tore open a book and scanned a few lines. 

_Oh my God, he's a vampire, that's who I'm dreaming about! A vampire! But why? Why am I dreaming about him? _

Severus looked up as he walked by some stands, he quickly spotted Jaci's grandmother's stand. He walked over to her. She glared at him, but didn't usher him away, so he walked up to her. 

"Excuse me," he muttered. Coty glared at him. "May I speak with you for a while?" Coty raised her left eyebrow, but nodded. 

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" Coty asked. Severus took a deep breath. 

"About my dreams—" 

Jaci smiled as Kristie walked into the shop, but Kristie was not smiling. In fact, Kristie looked down right worried and mad. Jaci looked at her curiously. 

"What's wrong Kristie?" Jaci asked. 

"YOU! Jaci, that—that man, _Severus_, is that his name? Jaci, it just clicked to me, you told me two days ago that he's from _LONDON_, HOW THE HELL IS HE GETTING HERE AND THERE IF HE'S FROM EUROPE? I mean, he came for Christmas, he came for your birthday, one time you told me he came in the morning but forgot his money at his _house_ which has to be in London, so the man comes back in the afternoon!" 

Jaci continued to stare at her, before it clicked.  "Oh my God, Kristie you're right, I never, never really thought about it." 

"And he dresses in all black, just like the man in your dreams, and he's got a deep voice, just like the man in your dreams!" Jaci gasped. She ran to the book that she had opened that morning and looked at a picture of a vampire, pale, pale skin, black long hair, and dressed in all black, with a black cloak. 

"Kristie, it's him, Severus, Severus is my Prince of Darkness, and he's—he's a vampire!" 

Coty looked at Severus shocked, she couldn't believe what he had just told her, she shook her head and looked away. 

"What? Is it that bad?" Severus asked, worriedly. Coty shook her head again. 

"You—you need to go and speak with Jaci about this," Coty said, "she's the one." Severus looked at her curiously, but nodded. 

"Thank you," he muttered and walked away, he began to make his way to the shop. 

"Kristie, what am I going to do?" Jaci asked, worriedly. Kristie shook her head. 

"I don't know, has—has he seen the sign of the cross? I mean, do you have one? Or, or some garlic, or—" they looked up as the door opened and Severus walked in. Jaci shut the book and gave it to Kristie underneath the counter. Kristie took it to the office. Severus grinned and walked up to Jaci.  

"Hello," he said into her ear. Jaci smiled weakly. 

"Hello," she pulled back. Severus kissed her cheek.  "How have you been?"

"Just fine." 

"That's good, uh, I have your stuff here, there you go, and you don't have to pay me until next week." 

Severus looked at Jaci curiously, if he wasn't mistaken, she was hurrying him along. He couldn't understand why. 

"Would you like to go out to eat?" Severus asked. 

"Uh, I already ate with Kristie," Jaci said. 

"Oh, all right. Well then I'll see you next month I suppose, unless you want me to—" 

"Get back, get back!" Kristie came running out of the office with a cross in her hand, she held it up in front of herself, and tried to move Severus out the door. He looked at Kristie. 

"What?" 

"Get back, get out of here!" Kristie yelled. Severus looked up at Jaci. 

"Jaci-what's…" he tired to say, but Kristie poked him with the cross. "Ow! Get away from me!" Severus roared. 

"Kristie, be careful!" Jaci yelled. 

"Don't worry about me Jaci, it's you he wants, I wont let him hurt you!" Kristie said. 

"What? What are you two talking about?" 

"Oh give it up, you're a fucking vampire!" Kristie said. Severus looked at her shocked. 

"What? No I'm not!"  

"Come off it _Severus_, we know the truth. You're the one who's been giving Jaci all those damn dreams of her and you," Kristie said. She had pushed Severus up against a wall. Severus looked at Jaci shocked. 

"What?" 

"You know it's true," Jaci said. "At first I didn't know it was you, until Kristie pointed it out. In the dream you were always dressed in a black cloak, wearing black clothing, I'd wear a black dress with my hair down, then you'd ask me to dance, and then you'd tell me that you can show me things I've never seen before, and of course you can, 'cause you're a damn vampire!"  

Severus looked at her shocked. "You're—you're the woman in my dreams?" he asked. "You're the woman in the black dress?" Jaci looked at him curiously, hadn't he known? Hadn't he known she was the one, because he was the one who was trying to get to him? 

"Don't buy it Jaci, don't buy it for one second," Kristie said, still holding the cross. Severus had to think of something, he had to convince them, convince Jaci. He thought of something. 

"Jaci! Jaci how can I be a vampire if your grandmother threw holy water on me, and it didn't burn? I was fine, you know I was ok!" Severus yelled. Jaci's eyes went wide with realization. She remembered that day. 

"No, he's trying to trick you," Kristie said. Severus sighed and shook his head. He reached out and held the cross in his hand. Kristie's eyes went wide. "Oh my God." 

"See, I'm telling you!" he stepped closer to Kristie, who stepped back. He placed the cross on the table and looked over at Jaci, then to Kristie. "I have to speak to Jaci personally, so please leave," Severus said quietly. Kristie nodded and took off running through the back door. 

Jaci gulped, Severus looked down right scary right now, he looked half pissed, half trying to understand what was going on. She stepped back as he stepped closer to her. Severus growled and ran to her, he backed her up against a wall. Jaci's eyes went wide with fear and Severus cursed. He loosened his grip on her and stepped back a bit. 

"We need to talk Jaci," Severus said softly. Jaci shook her head. 

"I don't want to talk to you right now," Jaci crossed her arms in front of herself, a gesture of insecurity.

"But we need to talk, you have to know what's going on with me." 

"So you're not a vampire, and you're not the man in my dreams, so I made a mistake, now leave." Severus shook his head, he looked down, unable to put his thoughts into words. 

"I—I think I am the man in your dreams Jaci," he finally managed to say. Jaci looked up at him confused. 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Because, for as long as I could remember I'd have a dream about a woman, dressed in black, with a long slit going down her left leg, she wore black shoes, but I could never see her face, and it pissed me off. I would have the dream once a month, then I met you, and it happened twice a month, I was scared, but what could I do? Then after our third meeting I began having it twice a week, and it kept adding up until I began to have the dream every damn night, and I would speak to this woman. I told her that I could…"

"Show her things she'd never seen before." Severus nodded. He sighed. 

"I did it because I knew she wasn't like me, and then I became frightened, what if she didn't _want_ to see the things that I could show her? So I asked her if wanted to see them. As the dreams went on, she began to kiss me at my neck, she bit me once," Severus ran a hand over his neck, as if trying to feel a mark, but Jaci knew that there wouldn't be one there. "I was scared and I remembered once that you told me that you told your grandmother your dreams and she would try and figure them out. So I went to her today and she told me to see you, she said—she said that you were the one." Jaci looked at Severus shocked, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She swooned. 

"What—what are you then? What did you want to show me, why were you afraid that I wouldn't want to see them?" Jaci asked, looking up at him. Severus gulped, here it was—the moment of truth. Trembling, he reached into his coat and took out a piece of wood. Jaci looked at her. "It's a stick Severus." Severus shook his head. 

He pointed the 'stick' to the chair nearby. "Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered. Jaci gasped as the chair floated up and landed near her, Severus sat her in it. He sighed. "It's not just a stick, it's my wand." 

"You're—you're wand? But—a wand means that you have to be a witch!" Severus winced. 

"A wizard, I told you I was a Professor, and it's true, I'm the Potions Professor at a wizarding school, well actually I'm the Potions Master. That's why I came here in the first place, I needed special herbs that they didn't have in London, I was lucky to find you. Really lucky." 

Jaci couldn't do anything but gap at him. He was—a wizard, a _real_ wizard! How could this be? She shook her head, she had to clear her thoughts. 

"Do you want a glass of water?" Severus asked her, Jaci nodded. He waved his wand again and a glass of water appeared in her hand. Shocked, and out of reaction, Jaci let the glass fall with a gasp.  The water splashed everywhere, and soaked their pants.  Severus sighed. He took out his wand again and muttered "Reparo," and the glass became whole again, he muttered a few other words and the mess was cleaned up, and their pants were dried. "Ok, let me do this the other way." He got up and grabbed another glass and poured her some water. He handed it to her. After about five minutes of silence, Jaci put her glass down and looked at him. 

"So—you wanted to show me that you were a witc—er—wizard, right? That's why you kept telling me that, right?" Severus nodded. Jaci sighed and stood. "Ok, I want you to show me, and if I don't like it, then—we can forget this whole thing ever happened and you'll go back to your life and I'll go back to mine." Severus nodded. He could make her forget, but heaven help him he didn't want her to. 

"All right then, but we have to go somewhere if I'm to take you back to where I live." Jaci nodded. She went into her closet and put on some flip-flops. Then she locked up her house/store. She walked a step behind him, still trying to figure out what was going on and how much her life was about to change. 

Severus led her to a little place that she would have never noticed before, inside there were people dressed in robes and in cloaks, she looked up at Severus and tried not to gasp as his clothes transformed into black robes and a black cloak. He looked at her. 

"I have to change your clothing, or else they'll think you're a Muggle," he whispered. Jaci looked at him curiously. 

"Muggle?" she whispered back. He nodded. 

"A person with non-magical powers." 

"Oh, ok. Will—will it hurt?" Severus shook his head. He lifted his wand and changed her into green robes and black dressy boots. Jaci awed at her new clothing and wished she could admire it, but Severus lead her to a fireplace, took some sort of weird powder from his pocket, threw it down and yelled out something, but Jaci couldn't hear, she was too busy being scared, and trying not to ingest the smoke. She gasped as green flames sprung out and then they were spinning, Severus had a firm grip on her arm, soon they landed in another fireplace. Severus walked out with her and Jaci looked around at the surrounding shocked. It was a dark, gloomy room, lit by a few candles; there was a desk on one side with a bunch of parchments, books, quills, and inkbottles. She looked back at the fireplace and saw that there were bookshelves going all around it, full of books and the mantle had even more books lined there. She saw a sofa to her left and a door to her right. 

"Where are we?" 

"In my quarters," Severus said gently. 

"Quarters?" Severus nodded. 

"I have a house, but this is where I live while school is going on." 

"Oh." 

"Come, I want to show you so much," Severus gently took her hand. But Jaci stepped back. 

"Wait," she walked to the window and looked out. "Oh my God," she gasped. She saw a beautiful lake, it reflected the moon which was right over it, the grounds were visible thanks to the moon, she could see the forest with it's towering trees and birds flying over it. "It's so wonderful, like something out of a fairy tale." Jaci looked at it longingly. Severus came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Do you wish to see more?" he whispered into her ear. Jaci could feel the passion in his voice, and it stirred something within her. She turned around and looked at him and her breath caught.  His gaze, it was so intense, it bore through her and she felt he was looking into her soul. He looked down at her, and suddenly he couldn't help it anymore. 

Jaci didn't know, maybe it was because the place had so much magic billowing around them, that it seemed so special, so unique, he moved to her quickly, kissing her softly at first, then harder. She gasped as he ran his hands through her hair and moved down to her back. Jaci put her arms around his neck, and felt something. She pulled back and reached under the material, she pulled out the necklace she'd given him on Christmas. 

"I haven't taken it off," he whispered, and Jaci shuddered, that whisper. 

"I know, neither have I," she pulled hers out and Severus smiled. He brought her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put hers around his neck. 

"Severus?" she asked, they were forehead to forehead now.  

"Hmm?"

"Do you—do you want me?" Jaci asked hesitantly. 

"Yes," Severus responded immediately. Jaci smiled. 

"Good," she kissed him, "because I want you to." She kissed him and squealed as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her off to a room that had a humongous canopy bed with black curtains. It had black silk sheets, and black silk pillows. Jaci's eyes widened. "It feels like a sin." She giggled and Severus laughed, yes he'd felt like that the first time he slept on this bed. 

He climbed in with her and Jaci sighed, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her. Severus groaned and buried his face in her hair. 

"Jaci—can I, I mean…" In response, Jaci kissed him and began to pull of his cloak and robes as he did the same to her. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Jaci awoke with a smile on her face. She turned around to look into Severus' black eyes. She stretched a bit, and she smiled as she felt some sore muscles. She snuggled closer to him and put her head on his bare chest. 

"Jaci?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Uh, do you know what day it is?" 

"No." she began to drop kiss onto his chest and Severus was having a hard time remembering what he was trying to tell her. 

"M-Monday, Jaci, it's Monday, I have to go to w-work, I have classes," Severus finally managed to choke out. Jaci looked up at him. "Do—do you want to come with me?" Jaci smiled and nodded. Severus grinned. "Good, I was hoping you would, but…" he sighed. "Please, _try_ not to scream or anything when there's magic or anything going on." Jaci nodded. "I know it sounds unfair of me, but they can't know you're a Muggle, not yet." 

"It's ok, I understand. What time do we have to go?"  Severus looked at the clock; it was six in the morning. 

"In about two hours." Jaci grinned. 

"Good, I wanted to shower." She got up off the bed and Severus followed her. Jaci opened the door to the restroom and with a flick of Severus' wand, the candles were lit. She gasped. It was gigantic and so beautiful. There was a black marble sink to her left that stretched halfway through the wall, next to the sink was a small shower, but in the middle of the room there was a huge bathtub that was built into the ground, the lining was black marble. It was like a small pool, there was a deep end a shallow end, and there were hundreds of tabs. 

"Still want to shower?" Severus murmured into her ear. Jaci turned to look at him and he grinned. 

"Can I really take a bath there?" she asked hopefully. Severus nodded. 

"Of course, on one condition." Jaci turned to look at him. 

"What?" 

"I get to take one with you." Jaci grinned. 

"Ok, but for that you'll have to wash my hair." Severus laughed. He kissed her. 

"I would have it no other way." 

As soon as they were both dressed, Severus made Jaci another green robe that she could wear over the jeans and tank he had supplied for her. Severus took Jaci's arm and led her to a living room. He sat her down while he went to get some books from his study. Jaci looked around and quickly noticed that the pictures were moving. She smiled, it was so wonderful, it was fascinating. She looked around and saw more and more unique things. When Severus came back, he found her having a conversation with one of the portraits, he grinned. 

"Come Jaci, we have to be going now." Jaci nodded and bid farewell to the portrait and they walked out of a door, but as Jaci turned back, she saw that it was a stonewall. 

"Wow, how do you remember where it is?" Severus laughed. 

"I don't know actually, I just know it's there."  Jaci laughed. She continued to walk next to him and he lead her into this huge hallway, that she guessed was the dining area for the school because the tables were full of food and students. Her eyes flickered upward for a second, just so she could see, then she continued to follow Severus. She didn't want to gap at anything, she was a _Muggle_ and she didn't want them to find out, not yet, just like Severus said. Severus led her to a seat. 

"This is where I usually sit, but here, you sit here and I'll get myself another chair," Severus told her, Jaci nodded. And get himself a chair he did, with a wave of his wand, a chair appeared and he placed it next to her, then another set of silverware, a plate, and goblet appeared. Severus sat down and began to eat, Jaci did the same, she was rather hungry, but she also watched the students. She quickly noticed that there was something separating all of them. Certain kids went to certain tables. And then she noticed that one child had a patch with a snake on it, another with a lion, another with a raven, and another with a badger. She somewhat understood, they were sorted in different places, but that didn't stop them from talking to other people who didn't have the same patch. 

A small child, maybe about 12, walked up to the teacher's table nervously. He headed straight for Snape, and Jaci noticed that he had a snake patch, and it said something….Slytherin. 

"Yes?" Severus asked the child coldly. The child's eyes widened. 

"Um, Professor Snape, I was hoping that I could turn in my Potions essay in the afternoon, ra—rather than this morning," the child stuttered. 

"Fine, I want it delivered to me before lunch." The child nodded and ran off. Jaci smiled over at him. She leaned closer to him. 

"Explain to me something," she whispered. 

"What?"

"How are they separated, I mean, there's kids with snake patches, lion patches…" 

"Oh, the children are sorted into houses and the houses are named after the creators of this school, they are Slytherin the snakes, Ravenclaw the ravens, Hufflepuff the badgers, and Gryffindor the lions." 

"Oh, ok, I get it now." Severus grinned, how he longed to kiss her right now, but the students—he sighed. 

"Are you finished?" Jaci nodded. "Good, let's go, classes begin in five minutes." Jaci got up with him and they walked down through the House tables.  Jaci noticed that they walked through the Slytherin and Ravenclaw table. She also noticed how many of the Slytherins looked up at Severus and bid him good morning. Then she saw a boy with platinum hair and steel eyes, he stood and walked over to Severus. 

"What is it Mr. Malfoy?" Malfoy grinned. 

"Professor, we just wanted to know who this was," Malfoy said, gesturing at Jaci. Severus rolled his eyes. 

"Well Mr. Malfoy, seeing as how it's none of your business, I'm not going to tell you, now get ready for class." Severus took Jaci by the arm and lead her away from the table, which began to holler and whistle. Jaci blushed slightly. 

"Where's your classroom?" 

"In the dungeons, it's quite cool down there," he said and they walked down. Was Severus right, it was cool and damp as well. Jaci had four minutes to fascinate herself by walking around and looking at the things on the wall, the things floating in jars, the books, and soon she heard footsteps so she went and sat in Severus' chair. He stood in front of the classroom, arms crossed, foot tapping slightly as if annoyed at how long the class was taking. When the last person arrived in the classroom, he pointed to his wand and it shut closed with a bang. 

"All right 6th years, you know the drill, instructions," he waved his wand, "are on the board," words appeared, "ingredients," he waved his wand," are in the cupboard," the doors to said cupboard burst open, "you have three hours, start." With that he walked back to his desk and got himself another chair. He sat next to Jaci. 

"6th years? How long do they stay here?" Jaci asked. Severus smiled slightly. 

"When they're 11 they get a letter saying that they've been accepted here, and they stay until they're 18 or 17, basically they're here for seven years." 

"But, you guys get July and August off right? So they go back home for two months?" 

"And for some holidays, and they get weekends off to do as they please." Jaci nodded. Severus stood and began to walk around; Jaci noticed that he criticized a lot of people, mainly the ones with lion patches, the Gryffindors. 

"Potter," he spat angrily, "what are you doing?" 

"Adding the powdered horn of…"

"No, you're not supposed to add that yet, Potter, can't you read the instructions on the board, how did you pass your O.W.L.s?" 

"For starters, you weren't there," Potter muttered. Severus glared at him. 

"Twenty points off from Gryffindor Potter, and detention for a week." Severus walked off to criticize another poor Gryffindor. 

The boy next to him with flaming red hair shook his head. "Don't worry about him mate," he whispered, but Jaci could hear them. 

"All I want to do is rip his neck out, is that so much to ask?" Potter said. A girl with bushy brown hair next to him shook her head. 

"Don't think that Harry, now come on, let me help you." Harry smiled. 

"Thanks Hermonie, oy, Ron, here." Harry handed the boy with flaming red hair a note.  Ron read it and laughed, he handed it to Hermonie.

"You guys! That is so mean!" Hermonie whispered harshly. Harry and Ron chuckled silently. "You don't know who she is!" 

"Well I want to know what someone so beautiful is doing with Snape," Ron whispered back. Jaci blushed. Just then Harry noticed her looking at them and he blushed as well, he whispered into Ron's ear and Ron went as red as his hair, Hermonie grinned at Jaci. 

"I told you to stop," Hermonie whispered loudly, so Jaci could hear. 

"Cut it out Hermonie," Ron growled. Jaci chuckled. Just then Severus complimented someone and Jaci noticed that it was a Slytherin. 

"Look everyone, Draco's done it right." Severus used Malfoy's first name. Most of the Gryffindors rolled their eyes, others muttered things under their breathe, but the Slytherins clapped. 

The day went on and Jaci noticed that Draco and Harry loathed each other, it was easy to tell by the way that they glared at each other. She also noticed that Severus favored the Slytherins, and he loathed Harry as much as Draco did, but she didn't know why. 

Jaci sighed, she got up and helped Severus clean up as the last class left. She had been helping him all day, maybe she didn't know a lot about magic, but she could understand his patterns, and how he wanted the potions done, she had even answered some questions, one question was asked by Ron, and she smiled as she remembered how he had blushed when she answered his question. 

"What are you doing?" Severus growled into her ear, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. 

"Thinking." 

"Of?" 

"You, Hogwarts, what's going on." 

"And? Do you like it here?" 

"Yes, I love it here, and I love being here with you." Jaci turned in his arms and kissed him. 

Ron's eyes went wide. He had come back into the classroom to get his favorite quill, which he had left on the table and walked in on Snape and the woman kissing. He quickly ran out of the dungeons before they could see him. He was gasping for breath by the time he caught up with Harry and Hermonie at the Great Hall, they were eating dinner. They looked at him curiously. 

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermonie asked. 

"S-Sn—Snape!" Ron whispered loudly. 

"What about him?" 

"K-K-Kissing that woman!" he whispered. Harry and Hermonie's eyes went wide with shock. 

"What?" 

"Yes, I saw them, she was kissing him!" 

"Ahem," a voice behind him said. Ron's eyes went wider, but this time with fright. He turned around and came face to face with Snape and Jaci. Snape was looking at Ron like he was going to kill him.  Then reached into his cloak.

"You forgot this, Mr. Weasley," he growled, handing Ron his quill.

"Uh, um, thank you, Professor Snape," he answered.

They watched him walk off with Jaci at his arm.  She turned around, and grinned at them.  All three of them looked down blushing.  Slowly she looked up at Severus.  Harry cleared his throat.  "So what now?" Harry asked.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Well, do we really want that girl to think we're mean and harsh?"

"Um," Ron said.  "Let's think.  She's probably Snape's lady love, so I would have to say definitely yes!"

"But she answered your question without criticizing you about it, and she even smiled and chuckled when she caught us talking about her.  What do you say?  Let's make it up to her." 

"How?" Ron asked. Hermonie grinned. 

"I've got it figured out." They huddled near Hermonie. 

Jaci looked up at Severus and grinned. He looked so mad that Ron had seen them kissing and Jaci could finally understand why. She had seen the mask that Severus put on in front of his students. He didn't want them to think of him as soft or someone that they could walk all over. She chuckled to herself and went back to her food. She grinned as he served her some wine. 

"I told you pumpkin juice was disgusting," Severus murmured. Jaci laughed. He smiled, his mask gone for a second, but as he felt eyes on him, he put his mask back on. Jaci rolled her eyes and sipped her wine. She looked up curiously as she saw an owl approaching the table. She had seen the hundreds of owls come in to deliver mail, and she didn't think that they would come at this time. She was even more surprised as the snowy white owl dropped off a parcel in her lap, then went and landed by her. Jaci grinned and petted the owl softly, it hooted gently. 

Severus looked down at the owl, it looked familiar, the owl saw Snape looking at her, so it took off again. Severus looked down at the parcel in Jaci's lap, Jaci slowly opened it and grinned. Inside was a box of chocolates, an inkbottle that went different colors as she wrote and a brand new quill.  

"Who sent you that?" Severus growled. Jaci smiled, she looked up at the Gryffindor table, to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie who were looking at her anxiously. She grinned and nodded, they grinned back. 

"I've got a pretty good feeling," Jaci said. Severus looked towards where she was looking, Potter, Granger, and Weasley, but they weren't looking at Jaci, in fact they were engrossed in a conversation. Severus looked back at Jaci, but didn't say anything more. 

Maybe it was because she loved being with Severus, and helping him with his classes, along with talking to Ron, Harry, and Hermonie that Jaci couldn't believe that she had spent a week at Hogwarts already. It was Sunday, and Jaci was lying in bed with Severus, he had an arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand in her hair. Jaci sighed. 

"Severus?" 

"Yes?" 

"I have to go home." Severus sat up. 

"What?" 

"Severus, I just can't leave them like that, I need to see them, talk to them, tell them what's going on, but not in so many words," Jaci added quickly. Severus sighed, he nodded. 

"When do you want to leave?" 

"As soon as I finish." Severus frowned. 

"With what?"  Jaci grinned and kissed him deeply. "Oh, with that." 

Jaci stepped out of the fireplace with Severus at her arm. It was about 12 in the afternoon when they had gotten showered and dressed. She wrapped her arm around his waist, and he draped an arm around her shoulders. They walked to her shop and Jaci quickly began to fix things up. 

"OH MY GOODNESS! SHE'S BACK!" Jaci heard, she turned and was stunned to see all of her family standing at her doorway. Suddenly she was crushed in hugs, being kissed on the cheek time after time, people crying, people yelling. Just then her entire family saw Severus walking out of the kitchen. They all headed for him, her father in the lead. 

"You bastard! Where did you take my daughter?" Juan said, lifting Severus about a foot off the ground. 

"I took with me to London!" Severus managed to say. Juan growled, he threw Severus against a wall. 

"You lousy asshole! How dare you kidnap my daughter!" 

"HEY!" Everyone turned to look at Jaci; she was standing on her counter. "PUT. HIM. DOWN." Jaci emphasized each word. "He did not kidnap me, I went with him, now _PUT. HIM. DOWN!" _Jaci roared. Juan growled, he let go of Severus, who caught himself from crashing down to the floor just in time. Juan stalked over to Jaci. 

"What do you mean you went with him willingly?" 

"Just what I said, Severus took me to London with him." Severus rushed over to Jaci, he helped her down from the counter. Jaci smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "He's the man from my dreams," Jaci said softly, but everyone heard her, they all gasped. Jaci searched the crowd, she quickly found her grandmother. "And you knew abuelita." Coty grinned. 

"Yes, I did know, he told me his dream, and I knew it was you. You two were made for each other, you have been," Coty said. She walked over to them, she took Severus' hand and then Jaci's she placed them both together. "He's the wizard, the Prince of Potions, and Jaci's his Princess." Jaci gaped at Coty. 

"How did you know he was a…" Coty smiled. 

"I was a witch, but in Divinite, we were seeing our futures, and I saw what would happen if I continued to let the family be witches and wizards, so I didn't let anyone learn any, and then I was looking at the family's future, and I saw you, and your Prince, you're soul mates, and you need to be with each other." Jaci turned to look at Severus; he looked just as shocked as she was. But he quickly recovered, fine if their destiny was planned, then he would go with it, and he didn't mind who he was going to spend his life with. 

"Jaci?" 

"Severus?" 

"Will you marry me Jaci?" Jaci grinned. 

"Yes." Severus grinned. He brought her closer and kissed her. 


	7. Chapter7THE END

Chapter 7 

Jaci looked up at him, her Prince of Darkness, her love. She smiled as he walked up to her, black cloak billowing out behind him, the cloak that excited her, the cloak that engulfed her. He embraced her, and looked down at what she wore, the black dress, sleek off the shoulders, with a long slit going down the left leg, her long black hair flowing freely. 

He took her right hand and began to dance with her, slowly, and his cloak engulfed her, she sighed and leaned in closer to him. She placed her head on his shoulder, lips facing his neck, so she could kiss him there gently. He growled and he could feel her smile. He pulled back ever so slightly and lowered his lips down to her neck, he began to kiss her gently, then he softly bit into her neck. Jaci sighed and brought him closer again. Severus held onto her tightly, this was the anniversary of their marriage a year ago. 

He still couldn't believe that she had closed her shop and left Mexico for him. He was a lucky man and he couldn't believe it. She spent all her time with him at Hogwarts, she even helped out Professor Sprout, and she had so much fun. The entire staff accepted her, Dumbledore loved her like a granddaughter, and it suited Jaci perfectly, she loved the old man, he was wonderful and hilarious. She had gotten to know Harry, Ron and Hermonie better, they were great friends, but they were gone already, graduated. 

Jaci looked up at her husband. She grinned, she had wonderful news for the man that she loved. Severus looked down at her and noticed how much she was glowing he smiled. He kissed her gently. 

"Severus, darling, I have something to tell you," Jaci whispered into his ear, he shuddered. 

"Yes Jaci?" he growled into her ear, Jaci trembled, she loved it when he did that to her. Jaci stepped back and took his hand. She placed it on the base of her tummy. 

"I'm a month pregnant." Severus looked at her shocked. 

"What?" 

"Yes, I'm going to have your baby." Severus stared at her for a few minutes, and then Jaci became scared, he didn't want a baby! She should have known, she let go of his hand and it fell to his side, Jaci turned and began to cry. 

"Jaci, sweetie, why are you crying?" Severus asked, he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"You don't want the baby do you?" Jaci whispered. Severus stepped back and spun her around ever so slightly. 

"What?" 

"Why didn't you just tell me Severus?" Jaci began to walk away. 

"No, Jaci, I want the baby! You have no idea how much I want the baby, and how much I want you. Jaci I love you, you know I love you, I've told you, shown you, countless times, and now, now you've made me the happiest man in the world." He kissed her forehead, then he dropped to his knees. He traced her stomach lightly. "You're going to be just fine, watch, I'm going to take care of you and your mother, and we're going to be a big happy family. I'll watch you grow, love you, hold you and rock you to sleep." Severus whispered. 

Once again Jaci's eyes filled with tears, but these were tears of joy. Severus looked up at her. "Darling, why are you crying?" Severus stood and hugged her gently. Jaci buried her face in the strong column of his neck. Severus could feel the cool wet tears against his hot skin. "Jaci, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I—I just love you so much Severus, and I'm so happy." Jaci kissed him. He could taste the salt from her tears and her, her taste. He couldn't believe that this had happened to him. 

"I love you Jaci, I always will. And I love our son, or daughter." Severus put a hand to her stomach and Jaci laughed. 

Nine months later, Severus was the proud father of Severus Sky Snape Jr, and Anna Star Snape. Needless to say, as in all fairy tales, whether they be about Vampires and Werewolves, Hags and Trolls, Princes and Princesses, they lived happily ever after. 

THE END 

                                                                                                July 27, 2003

PLEASE REVIEW, I'M NOT TOO SURE IF I'M DOING ANY GOOD IN THESE, AND YOUR REVIEWS HELP A LOT, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF YOU HATED IT, PLEASE, PLEASE!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
